It has been the usual practice during overhaul to remove the fuel nozzles and guide vanes from the jet engines of an aircraft, and to soak the parts in an appropriate solution so as to remove the residue fuel varnish and carbon from the surfaces thereof. However, such a procedure is time consuming and costly.
The apparatus of the present invention serves to cause a high pressure spray of water and detergent solution to be emitted from the fuel nozzles of the jet engine with the nozzles and guide vanes in place in the engine, in order to clean the nozzles and guide vanes thoroughly without the need to dismantle the same from the engine.
As mentioned above, the apparatus to be described may conveniently be mounted in a vehicle to be transported to the work site. A feature of the apparatus in the embodiment to be described is that it incorporates pneumatic logic modules which operate completely without electricity so as to be operable in any atmosphere without any danger of explosion and thereby to be safe for hangar use.